


Baby Rock and Roll Me

by orphan_account



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikelangelo and Florent have a performance on tv in half an hour but Mikelangelo has a special surprise to keep Florent on his toes throughout it.





	Baby Rock and Roll Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you know or are the people involved l e a v e. You know what this is. Don't read it if it's going to make you angry. Don't bother babes.

“Miko we don’t have time” Florent croons as Mikelangelo silently and quickly ties Florent’s hands behind his back. Mikelangelo just shushes him and continues with what he is doing. Florent can feel he is already half hard in his trousers and he desperately tries not to think about the performance they both have to give in less than an hour. When he’d agreed to this he didn’t think his partner had such an elaborate process in mind.

Mikelangelo pushes him back onto the bed roughly and pulls Florent’s trousers and boxers down in one quick movement, all the time his face not showing any change. Mikelangelo kneels down on top of Florent, one leg between Florent’s. He leans over to get something from the top drawer of the bedside table, grinding his thigh into Florent’s crotch in the process making Florent throw his head back and keen slightly.

  
When Florent looks back up Mikelangelo is holding a bottle of lube and has finally decided to allow his signature smirk to make an appearance. Mikelangelo pops open the bottle of lube and lets it fall languidly onto his fingers from a height. He never breaks eye contact with Florent once as he lowers his hand to Florent’s hole. Florent gasps as he feels Mikelangelo’s fingers inside him. He bucks his hips up but Mikelangelo pushes them down and keeps working his fingers. Florent is breathing hard but just like that, Mikelangelo’s fingers are gone. Just as Florent is about to complain he is filled up again. This time it is something hard and cold. A plug. He looks up. Mikelangelo is wiping his hands with tissues and standing up.

  
“Come on we have to be on stage in half an hour” Mikelangelo states nonchalantly as he unties Florent’s hands and throws him his pants and trousers.

  
Florent is speechless. His dick is still hard but he can’t deny the very real time pressure that they are under. He carefully reaches back but Mikelangelo shoots over and grabs his wrist, leaving mere centimetres between them.

  
“No. You don’t get to touch. Only I do.” He smirks and waves a small black remote between them before planting a sloppy kiss on Florent’s lips and disappearing out of the bedroom.

  
Florent’s hand goes up to his lips as the situation really dawns on him. Mikelangelo has the remote. And they are going to be in front of a live audience. For a whole hour.

  
“Flow we have to leave now!”

  
Florent pulls on his boxers and jeans and hurries out of the bedroom. He slicks back his now slightly tousled hair in the mirror and sighs. This is going to be a long hour.

*

Luckily for Florent, guitars hide boners very well. He watches from behind his guitar as Mikelangelo flirts shamelessly with the front row. The set up of the show means they are both behind standing microphones, forcing Mikelangelo to sit during the whole hour. At first Florent is smug about this exerting even the smallest bit of revenge but soon it proves that it just makes Mikelangelo squirm more and all Florent can think about is how it would feel to have Miko be that squirmy on top of him.

Mikelangelo doesn’t use the remote at all for most of the songs but just hearing Miko sing and do new things with his voice is enough to make Florent hot under the collar. The lyrics are not even remotely helping and Florent can see the sparkle in Mikelangelo’s eyes as he sings about inviting himself to people’s beds. He knows what he can do and he knows it’s working. Florent looks down at the setlist. L’assasymphonie.

  
He runs his hand through his hair and starts up the strumming pattern. Almost instantly he can tell Mikelangelo is more confident and smug in this song. Florent closes his eyes and steadies his voice. He has got to keep it together. They make it to the end of the first chorus before Mikelangelo reaches into thee pocket of his ridiculous leather trousers and pushes what must be the on button. Florent is suddenly filled with pleasure as very low vibrations start pulsing through him. He shifts uncomfortably and carries on singing as best he can.

Mikelangelo harmonises as if nothing is happening. By the time they get to the end of the second verse, Mikelangelo has turned the setting up to 5 and Florent is blushing. He’s a professional. He can do this. His trousers are growing increasingly tighter, however, and Mikelangelo refusing to make eye contact with him or even acknowledge him at all is just making him even more needy than usual.  
The vibrator is still pulsing slowly and Florent shakes his head to try and take his mind off it. He glances over at Mikelangelo who has moved his hands to cover his own crotch. Florent mentally punches the air. Mikelangelo does not have a guitar to hide behind and also chose to wear tight leather trousers. The triumph is short lived, though, because the thought of Miko getting aroused at Florent’s discomfort is apparently more of a turn on than Florent anticipated. He tries to get some friction from his jeans to get some form of relief but nothing is working.

  
Florent doesn’t know how or when the remote had made its way into Mikelangelo’s hand but he suddenly feels the vibrations increase in intensity. He grits his teeth and tries to play his arousal off as pain in the context of the song. He builds up the chorus and he sees Mikelangelo blow a kiss to someone in the audience. How could Miko flirt with someone else when he was so expertly tearing Florent apart from the inside out? How did he have the guts? He ends up using his usual scream before the chorus to let out all that frustration and arousal. The frustration remains, however, because is Mikelangelo notices any difference it doesn’t show on his face.

  
They finish the song and the set without too many more mishaps, even if Florent does have to shift in his chair so he's sitting side ways for the final song as not to give anything away. Florent bows awkwardly and waves to the audience before trying not to trip as he hurries off stage. He looks over his shoulder to see Mikelangelo sauntering cockily after him. They get to the dressing room that they share and Mikelangelo drags a chair over and props it under the door handle.

  
“You handled that well” he purrs as he closes the distance between him and Florent. Florent’s breath hitches as Mikelangelo’s hands come to rest on his chest briefly before he slowly drags them down Florent’s body to his crotch.

Florent grabs Mikelangelo’s face in his hands and kisses him harshly, pushing his body flush against Mikelangelo’s. Mikelangelo grins into the kiss before breaking it off and roughly pushing Florent to his knees. He pulls Florent’s head back lightly by his hair.

  
“Me first. You don’t get to get off until I think you deserve it.”

  
Florent nods and reaches up to undo Mikelangelo’s trousers. He pulls his boxers down and immediately wraps his mouth around Mikelangelo’s erection. He slowly goes further down the length waiting until Mikelangelo finally snaps and lets out a low moan before he starts properly sucking him off. Florent looks up at Miko and notices he has the vibrator remote still in his hand. As Florent speeds up Mikelangelo ramps the vibrator setting up to a seven. Florent wants to swear but instead he just moans around Mikelangelo’s cock forcing another, higher pitched whine out of him. Suddenly Michelangelo pulls Florent’s head away.

  
“Stand up”

  
Florent obeys mindlessly.

  
Michelangelo pulls down Florent’s trousers and Florent nearly trips over his own feet eagerly stepping out of them. Mikelangelo then slowly reaches round and removes the plug.

  
“That’s better. Now come here and let me fuck you like you deserve.”

  
Mikelangelo goes to sit down and pulls Florent closer to him, slowly guiding him down onto his cock. Florent moans but Mikelangelo claps a hand over his mouth.

  
“Shh we are up against the door remember.”

  
Florent nods and Mikelangelo moves his hand so his fingers are in Florent’s mouth. He sucks on them as he starts grinding into Mikelangelo. He savours the feeling of Mikelangelo filling him up and his eyes flutter shut. Mikelangelo removes his hand from Florent’s mouth and uses it to trace up Florent’s own cock and soon manages to match the pace of Florent’s thrusts.

  
“Miko – I can’t – I’m gonna” Florent tries to find it in himself to form complete sentences but Mikelangelo’s relentless pace makes it impossible.

  
“Ok Baby.” Without breaking pace Mikelangelo leans forward and whispers hotly against Florent’s ear, “Come for me.”

  
And Florent does. He continues to ride Mikelangelo as he does so that soon after he feels Mikelangelo’s come filling him up in return and they both bury their heads in each other’s shoulders to try and stifle any noises.  
Florent stands up. The fronts of both their shirts are a mess and Florent can’t help but feel terrible about it. Seeing the shocked look on Florent’s face Mikelangelo laughs and waltzes over to his bag. He pulls out two t-shirts and throws one at Florent.

  
“I always come prepared my dear.”

  
Florent looks at the ruffled semi sheer nightmare in his hands. But he looks down at his shirt again and he decides to cut his losses.

  
When they are both dressed again Mikelangelo looks Florent up and down.

  
“See you look perfect in my clothes. Now everyone will know that you’re mine.”

  
Florent tries to hid the grin that is spreading across his face as Mikelangelo slaps his ass on the way out of the room but really he knows it’s no good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mikelangefloatsmyboat on tumblr. Keep it secret keep it safe.


End file.
